He Doesn't Love You
by j-rawker
Summary: YAOI: SetoJou & JouHonda Jou is in love with Seto and they are sleeping with each other, they made an agreement to not fall for each other, Jou couldn't help it. What's he going to do now? Will his friends be there to make him happeh?
1. 01

I own nothing, don't own, don't sue.... If you do, you're a turd sandwich.

This has gay bois in it. Go away if you don't like it. They talk about sex but there is no sex in the story... yet.

Enjoy.

---------------------------

Sitting on the little sofa in his living room, I looked down at the floor, trying to push back my tears.

He looked at me with annoyance and disbelief, "What do you mean that you LOVE me!?"

I kept my sight on the floor and played with the watch that was on my left wrist, trying to keep my attention away from Kaiba's anger. Anything was better than looking at him in the eye at the moment. If I did I'd only see the vacant, uncaring look I always saw.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'you love me?'"

That sentence punctured my very soul.

The way he spat it out, the anger...

...I didn't want to think about it.

Trying to gather my composure together, I tried to reply in a straight, calm voice, "... I... love ya, Seto. I don't want to keep doing this anymore. It's killin' me."

The taller man sighed and ran his hands through his soft, thin, brown hair and let his arm drop to slap his leg, then said "Look... Jounouchi, you knew the deal... all of this meant NOTHING. It was just FUCKING okay? We said we weren't going to have feelings or anything."

Is that all it was to him? I mean, when we first started all of this, sure it was all fucking. In good fun, boredom, or just plain horny... but after a while, it felt like it meant so much more to me, not just me, but more to him too.

At first, when we'd fuck, he'd pound into me, not giving a shit if it hurt me or not, after a while, it just felt like he wanted me really, really bad. I clung on to my little dream, that one day he'd turn round and sweep me off my feet, but nothing ever changed. He got what he wanted out of me and disappeared.

I was a fool to think otherwise.

And now, my stupid, stupid little fantasies lay shattered around me, along with my heart.

Silence was all that was heard in the Kaiba mansion.

The eerie silence and the uncomfortable feeling I had being there made me want to leave.

I stood up, took a deep breath and started walking towards the door. Kaiba said nothing as I left, I said nothing...

I escorted myself out of the labyrinth of a mansion and went home...trying with all I could not to cry.

So many random thoughts ran through my head... 'I can't let Kaiba do this to me...' what the fuck am I talking about!?

He just did!

He played me for a fool and ripped my heart out of my mother fucking chest.

There isn't a goddamn thing I can do about it... Did we just break up? I guess I was his unofficial boyfriend, I find it strange that he'd get mad if I was interested in any other guys... possessive prick.

I finally made it to my apartment building, a little relieved to leave the darkness that this July night had to offer.

Usually walking does me some good to get my mind off of things I guess, but it doesn't seem like enough this time.

I walked all the way to the top floor and entered my apartment building to hear my dad singing. He always sang when he was drunk, "I've got a bunch of little coconuts, lined up in a roooow!--- JOU!!! SUP HOMIE!?"

I just ignored him and went into my room to left myself cry.

"That's messed up man!" I heard my father complain in the other room.

My dad is just plain weird when he's drunk.

I closed the door and tried to believe that there was nothing that could hurt me, I wanted the ground to swallow me up.

Rejection always sucks, and it's not like it's not happened before, but this was different.

I loved Seto, I loved him more than I can say.

And he used me.

All I ever was..a quick fuck.

I slumped against the wall, and sobbed. I cried harder than I ever had before. I cried until every muscle in my body ached.... I cried myself to sleep. I won't be going to school tomorrow.

--------

Mmmkay, that was the little intro thinger. Depending on what people think of it, I just might continue. Well, I am continuing with this anyways, but I mean like... how recent I will update, ya know?

Review! YAY!11111


	2. 02

Lunch Hour in Domino High.

"Where's Jou? Tea, was he in Math today?" little Yugi asked in concern to his taller female friend.

"No, nothing was wrong with him yestarday. Maybe he slept in?"

"That wouldn't surprise me." the short tri-haired boy said with a sigh.

I know that Jou is at home... I saw him walked home last night from Kaiba's.

He looked like a fucking wreck, I knew he would sooner or later. Being the fucking prick Kaiba is, I knew he'd make him feel like shit sooner or later.

Kaiba and Jou have been at it for months, thinking that no one knew.

I did, though.

Completely on accident though... not like I wanted to know why Jou would be sleeping with a dickface like Kaiba.

It was about 2 months ago, I was walking home from Jou's house... his dad was at work, (and it was pretty late anyways and we were supposed to 'study' but we were really playing video games all day) Jou seemed really eager about when I was leaving and he needed me gone by 8:30 so he could clean before his dad got home. I offered to help, he just said no and I shouldn't help him with house work cuz 'that's just not cool', as he put it.

I gave up arguing and left to walk home.

By the time I got home I realized that I left my History book at Jou's, so I walked back... and I was suprised to see Kaiba's Honda S2000 in the parking lot of his apartment complex.

I walked up to his front door and knocked on the door lightly, since he lives in an apartment building and it would've been rude to disturb the neighbors, and he didn't answer.

I knew he was home so I let myself in.

When I walked in I saw Kaiba's shoes infront of the door and his coat and suit case on the living room floor, and my history book on the coffee table, I picked it up and walked towards Jou's room and saw the door open and the light was on....

...and I heard ALOT of grunts and groans.

I knew that I should leave quickly and quietly, and I did... Jou and Kaiba had no idea I was there... you'd think that Jou would AT LEAST notice that I got my book back.

Thank GOD he didn't.

Things would've gotten bad and I would've had some explaining to do. Jou isn't all that observant of a guy anyways... now if it was Yami... god forbid.

I know that Kaiba is the reason why Jou isn't here.

I should go find Kaiba and talk to him while I still can.

I got up with out saying a word, "Honda?" Tea stopped me with a concerned look on her face, "What's up?"

"Err... I gotta go take a whiz... and while I'm at it, Imma take pride in my 10 facial hairs!!1" I tried to joke as if nothing was up,

"Aww, Honda, last time you had 8! Now 10! You're going through puberty so fast!" she smiled after her stupid comment, Ryou, Bakura, Yami, and Yugi just laughed.

I rolled my eyes and left to continue my little investigation.

If I remember correctly, Kaiba hangs out in the library (where no one else is) during lunch to catch up on school work while he had the time before he had to work on the company.

I walked up to Kaiba, acting like I knew nothing and finally asked, "Hey Kaiba? Have you seen Jounouchi?" he cocked and eye brow up at me and rolled his eyes in my general direction, taking his eyes off of the monitor and replied in a monotone voice, "No."

I crossed my arms and leaned against the table he was working on, "Is that so? I thought he left your house last night?"

Kaiba looked up at me with a really pissed off look and relied "Why the hell would I have dogs in my house? I'm insulted. Get the hell out of my sight rhino head."

"Whatever you say Mullet Man. Under one condition, tell me what you did to him last night."

"I don't let ugly mutts in my house! You're getting really annoying, get the fuck away from me before I make you regret talking to me today."

"Not until I get what I want, dickface."

"... How did you know I was seeing Jou?" he finally gave in, clenching his teeth and his eyebrows narrowed as he asked. Holy crap, this dude needs anger managment or something.

"I have my ways."

"Did Jou give you and all of this other geek friends a pity party about last night?!" he yelled, the librarians were now looking at us.

"No, Jou didn't say anything to me. I found out on my own because I 'have my ways' if Jou told me I would've said that. So what's wrong with him?"

Seto paused and blinked for a second.

"I don't know what's wrong with him."

"My ass you don't."

"Fuck off, Honda. I don't know, or care what happened to the Mutt, got it? Now stop talking to me, you won't get an answer."

Seto drew his attention back to the computer monitor, pretending to be working, but he was obviously just ignoring me.

I knew for sure that this was really all Kaiba's fault now..... I've never seen Jou look so hurt until that night.

Jou is without a doubt in love with him... hell, so is Otogi, well more like a crush.

They're both really hot too... Kaiba didn't deserve 2 guys fighting over him.

Kaiba had a great guy who was obviously in love with him and he doesn't realize it?

Why does Jou have to be like that?

Why can't he fall for me?....

You so did not just say that, Honda.

Shit Shit Shit........ forget it... it doesn't matter... it's irrelivent.

-------------------

le gasp Honda is going through puberty and is being a detective man! OMG! He's so talented! I'm a big fan of Honda... the car Honda anyways... the Hiroto Honda bitches soo much. Oo;; ... Speaking of Hondas... When I play "Initial D" I drive a "Honda S2000", they're good cars. Mmmm Hmmm, hence why I made Kaiba drive one! xD ANYWAYS! Let's see how Jou is holding up now! puts on a cape and talks in a super hero voice "To the next chapteeeer!!! AWAAAAAAY!"


	3. 03

I open my eyes and looked around the unfamiliar morning atmosphere that was my bathroom, I'm normally use to waking up in my room and having my pillow covered in drool.

My eyes were still a little crusty from all the crying, I stand up and look into the mirror... big black bags are under my eyes, my eyes are blood shot, swollen, and blank.

How did I fall asleep in the bathroom anyways? Ah, I remember now... I threw up... at how real this was... so real I couldn't stand it that I just threw up... who the hell does that!?!

The phone is ringing... 3 o'clock already?

I walking into the dining area of my apartment and answer, "Hello?"

"Jou?"

"Honda? What's up man?"

"... why weren't you at school?"

"Eh, slept in."

"... Really?"

"I just woke up actually."

It really wasn't a lie! I did sleep in... with no intention of going to school today.

"Hmm... wanna hang out?"

"No... I just wanted to spend the day alo--"

"I'm bored and my mom is being anal, I'm just going to say that I am coming over to do homework! I'm not taking no for an answer! Adios!"

After that the phone just gave me a dial tone... I sigh and hung up the phone. If Honda is coming over, I'd better go clean myself up before he sees me like this...

15 minutes, a knock is at the door, "Come in!" I yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Honda greeted as he took off his shoes at the front and walked towards me.

"Sup man?" I said in a trying-to-care kind of voice.

"You know, they're having a firework show down at the university? Everyone's going! We should go too! It's the biggest firework show of the year in Domino!"

"Nah... I wanna watch TV. There's going to be a new episode of South Park tonight."

"We'll be home before that! Let's go!"

How in the hell can Honda be acting so happy!? Isn't it obvious that I don't want him around!? Doesn't he realize that I SLIGHTLY look like I'm dying or something?! I must be a great actor or something. Might as well get it out... at this point... I really don't care who knows at this point... well...

I do, but this is Honda...

wait, what if he freaks out that I've had sex with another guy!?

... whatever, I've lost the person I loved more than anything, hey, why not risk your best friend, too?!

"Honda... Look... I... have a problem... you probably won't be able to except this but--"

I was interrupted when I looked up at him and saw a serious look on his face.

"I know, Jou... I know about you and Kaiba."

Shocked, I scream at him absent-mindedly "How!? Were you spying on me?!"

"No, it was all on accident believe me... I just heard you to... in your bed room one day..."

I look down at the floor and began playing with my watch, this has become a habit.

"Jou, what happened? Please, tell me!"

I stopped playing with my watch, the sound I was making earlier was the sound of my watch, making a click sound every time I touched it, turned into a sob. Yes, I was crying infront of my friend... something I'd never do.

Honda pulls me in and holds me... what the hell!? He isn't calling me a pussy or anything!?

"Jou, please? Let me help you? Tell me, please?"

I pulled myself away from him and sniffled.

"I... Love him... so much... he doesn't love me."

I heard those words perfectly clear, they echoed in my mind all night and it's happening again now. I ended that sentence with a sob and fell back into Honda's chest... crying just as hard as I did last night. I have a headache now, crying takes a lot out of you.

"Shh" he soothed as he ran his fingers through my hair, "Jou... even if Kaiba doesn't think you're beautiful, or perfect, or love you... I still think you are."

I look up at in shock... He thinks I'm beautiful? He thinks I'm perfect? He... loves me?? Who would!? Why would he think these things!? Oh god, why couldn't Kaiba feel the same?! WHY!?

"I know how Kaiba treats you... yelling at you if you make one measly mistake and he'd embarrass you for it, making you look bad when you duel, or even act like a fucking human for that matter, always saying something was wrong with the way you dressed or how you puny, dirty, and grungy you look... I think you're wonderful, Jou. I always have." He said with a serious look on his face, he said that into my eyes... my soul felt slightly warmer.

"God... I just... this is too fast! Why did you say that!?" I cry even harder into his chest.

"It's the truth. I've always... loved you... Katsuya Jounouchi. And to see you like this... it's ripping me apart."

... Holy fucking armadillos Batman... someone actually fucking cares about me?!

"Do you wanna... kiss me?"

"... if, that's all right... can I?"

"Y-yeah..." holy crap this is corney I thought... I guess I've learned my lesson from Kaiba, don't jump into anything unless you're sure... heh better to ask questions first, right?

Honda closed his eyes and slightly parted his lips and gently placed them on mine, fitting his lips on mine and the tip of his tongue licking the crease on my slightly puckered lips, I opened my mouth a little and felt his tongue in my mouth. I returned the offer and put my tounge in his. My hands start roaming his back as he places a hand on my left cheek. I attempt to run my fingers through his hair, his hair isn't long enough... I got use to running my fingers through long hair I guess. While he's kissing me, tears stream out of my eyes, this kiss felt a lot more... special than Kaiba's.

He pulled his tongue back into his mouth and slowly closed his lips and pulled away from me, looking at me.

"H-Honda?"

"Jou, just... wow... I've been wait for that forever" he said with a nervous laugh.

I just smile up at him... am I going to be with Honda now?

"Jou... as much as I want to be with you... you can't you need time to get over Kaiba. I'll give you all the time in the world. I'll wait for you, as long as it takes."

Damn! Could he read my mind or something? I completely melted in Honda in that kiss... almost like as if I wanted to fall in love with him......

.... No...... Love... is an act of narcissism. We only love, because we like the feeling and the thought of it. You're not in love with the person. You're in love with how YOU feel or the thought of you receiving love. That's how I felt in that kiss, I felt loved. I have to realize that. Then again, the whole goddamn world needs to realize that. If you really love someone, you'd want them to be better than you, you'd alow it, and be proud of it... I allowed Kaiba to be better than me... I really loved him for it. His accomplishments and happiness were mine. It was so obvious that he didn't love me. If you really love someone you should be able to protect them. If you really love someone, you know you can't live without them... that theory is also an example of narcissism, just to be around for YOUR benefit. If you really love someone, you can't expect everything to be perfect 100 of that time, that is also narcissism. Love always has to go how YOU want it. In love, you go with the flow... that's how it felt with Kaiba... with Honda, it was the cliche "OMG, he kissed me! I wanna marry him and love him forever! Yay! He loves me! Who wouldn't!? I am so the best! And he's lucky! So am I!" you feel great, you feel like everything is perfect. But really... this isn't love. You love the moment, you love the fact that you just received love. Honda doesn't love me... he likes the thought of me and him loving each other. We'd be lovers of loving love. That's never a good way to go.

When the hell was I, Katsuya Jounouchi, an expert on love? Hell... I must've had a long talk with myself last night. Am I so sure I want to think that way about Honda? Am I positive that he is thinking this way?! Holy shit, this whole "love" thing was making my head spin.

I give him a warm smile accepting his little proposal.

"Thank you, Honda. I'll keep that in mind. I might not be the Jou you know after I deal with my demons."

"I'm willing to go through anything with you Jou... I always have. You know it."

Sighing, I pull him close and smile, "Thank you."

------------------------

...Sorry about the long "love" thinger! .o Just my little philosophy on love. My bad! xD I'm bad at explaining things, sorry if no one had any idea about what I was saying! It's just how I feel about love from afew my past experiences. --;

And the "Holy Fucking Armadillos Batman!" thing is an inside joke with my and my friends a few years ago!

Thank you very, very much to those who commented. It gave me so much motivation, you wouldn't believe.

I'll update again soon.


	4. 04

...I've felt like shit for the past 3 days now... Over that goddamn dog.

This can't be happening. I'm Seto Kaiba, I have feel guilty for no one. It's not my fault that he "fell" for me. I purposly treated him like shit so he wouldn't.

Jounouchi can only be described as a dog... that's all.

You beat a puppy, a while later it'll love you like nothing happened. Dogs love blindly. If I took Jou back, he'd come back no questions asked like the worthless mutt he is.

Well, that's not true... he wasn't worthless. He was a good fuck. Heh... damn, that's not completely true either. He was a caring guy, the only person to see the true side of me... cuz he didn't show any respect for me at all or kiss my ass like everyone else did... but he did later.... he doesn't respect people blindly and neither do I. We... gradually... earned... each others respect without even knowing it.

Was I just thinking of all those negative things to justify how I turned down Jou earlier?

It's not fair to say such things out of hurt... hurt that I put on myself.

What the hell am I going to do?

... If Jou 'loves' me, then I should call him... and he'll want to hear what I have to say. I need to know how he is, it's driving me crazy.

Wait, why do I want to call him? Is this suppost to soothe my conscience?! I don't feel bad! I don't! I have a company to run and calling him would be a waste of my time. I have better things to do than seeing him. Like sticking my dick in the oven.

... Fuck... This is stupid. I got alot more work done knowing that I had something to look forward to when I was done working... Jounouchi...

Okay.... I'll call him! But this isn't for his benefit! I'm doing this so I can move on with my work!

I pull away from my desk and turn my office chair around and looked outside the ceiling to floor windows looking down at Domino City, that I practically own. I look down at my white trench coat and dig into the right pocket, taking out my cell phone. I scroll down to "Jou" in my phone book (which doesn't really contain alot of numbers) and press "call". I braught the phone up to my right ear and my left hand up to my face, nibbling at my finger nails, hoping that he wouldn't answer so I would have a good reason to not talk to him and have a good excuse to say "Oh, he wasn't there, antoher time" so I can get some work done.

"Yo! Talk to me!"

Damn, someone answered.

"Uhm... Katsuya there?"

"Errmm... Hmmm"

"... Mr. Jounouchi have you been drinking again?"

"No! I was just getting drunk! Wha- ooooOOOOOooOH! You're smart! Made me walk in on that one! hik hold on... KATSUYAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ARE YOU HERE!?"

"--yeah?"

"kay, yeah he's here."

"..........."

"...... Yes he is here boy!"

".... May I PLEASE talk to him?!" I said hightly irritated.

"Oooh... goddamn boy, why didn't you ask that instead if he was here."

I sigh and start rubbing my forehead.

"KATSU! PUT UP THE PHONE, CRACKER!"

"I got it!.... Hello?"

A click is heard on the other line, good... don't need his nutcase father to hear.

"....... Hello."

"... Kaiba?"

"... Yeah..."

"... What do you want?"

"Jou, it took me alot of guts to call you so don't get bitchy with me and make me regret it, okay? Just hear me out."

"... I'm listening."

"Err.... I've... been thinking about what I said the other day. I'm sorry I reacted to harshly. That was an unwise and sophomoric thing to say. I uh... was wondering if you... wanted to catch up? I mean... you know, kinda say I'm sorry in person? Because--"

"I'm not going to have sex with you, Kaiba."

"Oh I know, I had no intention what so ever. I just want to show that there are no hard feelings... I get off of work in about an hour. Could I pick you up when I get off? Please?"

"...... Seto... you've never sounded so desprite in your whole life. I don't know wether to hang up the phone, or laugh, or feel flattered for having the big CEO of Kaiba Corp give a some what of a rats ass about me."

"Quit being a fucking prick Jou, do you want to see me or not?"

"Yes I do."

"Fine, I'll be at your place in an hour. I'll honk when I get there. I don't want to be near that loon of a father of yours."

"Whatever."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed. "Am I really desprite? Shit."

What are we going to do when I see him?

I should just leave work right now and change into some better clothes and get ready, I guess...

I closed my laptop and put it back into my suit case, along with papers and what not...

Damn Dog, already making me miss out on more work. Fuckin' A.

-------------------------------------------------

Mmmkay! That's it for that chapter. I'll put up another soon.

Notice: Jou's dad is a Non-Abusive drunk. Why? Cuz I am sick of people making Jou's dad an abusive drunk, I like it, sure... but a little overrated and sometimes needlessly used. I can only take so much of that. Then there are people that are all "OMG! I hate his dad being an abusive drunk! It's overrated!" and just make his dad look like a douche. Well... to me they're both overrated. He's a non-abusive drunk... there... everyone is happeh!! Besides, I like a little humor in my fics, hence why Jou's dad is so weird. O.o;

Please Review.


	5. 05

I pull up into the parking lot of Jounouchi's apartment building and walk into the building, climb up the 3 flights of stairs to my destination.

Finally here... I look at the door and take a deep breath, I attempt to knock but I thought of the time, would I really look desperate if I came here early? "Hn.. 7:05... 5 minutes late... not bad, I guess. Could be later. Whatever."

Quite frankly, I worry too much about what people think of me. Everyone is supposed to fear me, know I'm a genius, envy me for my luxury, I'm supposed to be quiet and cold... I like it that way, I won't let anyone else see anything different. Last thing I need is for someone like Jounouchi to think that I have nothing else better to do than visit his sorry ass cuz I'm "desperate" or "lonely" or something.

After contemplating on that thought, I realized that 2 minutes went by... 7:07... nice uneven number, it'll do.

I knock.

"Katsuya-homie! There's a knock at da dizzor! hic"

Pathetic... the guy I came to see lives with a man just as pathetic as he is, maybe even worse.

I hear foot steps coming towards me, getting louder and louder...

"Dad! Get off the table!"

The door opens...

"... Hey."

He doesn't even look at me.

"Good evening."

"hic Everything is different everything's not the saaaame!"

"Damn it dad!"

Mr. Jounouchi falls off the table and lands on his head in the dining room with a really loud thud. I feel sorry for the down stairs neighbors.

"Dad!"

Jou starts walking towards him but stops when the older Jounouchi gets up and walks away laughing like an idiot like nothing happened.

"Heh heh heh."

"... I'm leaving dad. Don't do anything too stupid."

"hic I'm drunk not stu--- Oooh! I almost walked into that one! HAHA! Clever!"

Jou rolls his eyes and slams the door and crosses his arms. I just look at him... I don't know what to say about this whole situation with his father... is it even his father that's bothering him?

He starts walking with his arms still crossed.

"Let's get out of here and go... somewhere."

"How about my place? I don't really want to go anywhere."

"Fine, you're the one driving..."

We walk all the way down stairs, I made sure to stay ahead of him so I could open the door for him... you know, to make things less weird... sure, I was never this nice to him when we were... 'seeing' each other but, this kinda relived some tension, I guess.

Jou gets into the car, doesn't look at me, no thank you, no nothing... what did I expect?

I get in on my side of the car and start it up and pull out of the parking lot and music is playing quietly. It's a Radiohead, Hail to the Thief CD, I don't know if he likes Radiohead... oh well, not like I should care, it's my car. Play what I want, right?

On the drive there, he doesn't look at me, or talk to me. It's creepy.

We drive into my drive way and we walk towards my mansion and walk into the nearest living room and we both sit down and say nothing. It's still really quiet. I decide to break the silence.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I don't care."

"... Alright, are you even hungry?"

"No."

"That's a surprise."

He's motionless.

"Want to play some music?"

"Don't care."

"... Fine."

I feel like an idiot, I called him just so I could sit in my living room and plan stupid shit?! This is nothing like me! I have better things to do... He's obviously still pissed off about what happened, do I dare bring it up? Hell yeah I do. That's the kind of person I am, I get right down to the point...

"Katsuya, I do feel bad... you know, about us breaking up."

He looks up and looks at me... for the first time, all night... he actually looked at me.

"... We were going out?"

"... Yeah? I guess. C'mon Jou, I have more respect for myself than that."

"But we were just 'fucking'"

"... True, but you were unofficially mine anyways."

".......... possessive fuck."

"You could say that."

"You make no sense what so ever. We had an agreement to just fucking and you say we together?!"

"Hmm... my way of saying we're together. Not too many people get to be fucked by the almighty Kaiba. Consider it an honor."

"Pompous ass."

I let out a laugh throwing my head back and Jou jumps... he's never heard me laugh.

"Anyways... how was work?"

"Same..."

"I see."

Why is Jou changing the subject?

"Why did you call me again? Miss me or do you really need head again?"

"Tch, head? From you? You need work."

"To hell with you, Kaiba"

"Sorry... you just need improvement, pup."

He crosses his arms and legs and sulks in the chair with a really pissed off look on his face.

"You know, Jou, I could teach you. I'm a good teacher."

"Whatever, I said I didn't want to have sex with you."

"Giving head isn't sex."

"It's oral sex, alright? I don't want anything to do with your package tonight, Kaiba"

"Heh heh heh... we don't have to use the actual thing... we could use a carrot or something!"

"A carrot? No way, Kaiba. I hate carrots."

"So we'll use your thumb or something!"

"No!"

"Damn it, jou! Why not!?"

"Because I'll never be able to look at it the same way again."

Stubborn mutt.

"Fine... okay, whatever.... I'm going to make some pasta, want to come with?"

"Err... sure?"

Jou and I leave the living room and walkthrough my labyrinth of a mansion and enter the kitchen. I take out the noodles, the sauce, and start boiling water.

"... You make the simplest looking, crappiest pasta I've ever seen, Kaiba"

"Whatever! This'll taste good!"

"Probably... Where's Mokuba?"

"He's at the arcade with some friends. He does this every friday. I prefer to do extra work... but I was... eeh... tired."

"Uh huh..."

Damn it... good one Kaiba... like he believes that. I must really feel like shit for letting him go.

After some time, the pasta finishes and we're sitting in the living room again watching "The Hulk", a DVD that Mokuba just purchased... Mokuba and Jou seem to have alot in common, I know Mokuba likes this, Jou will too, right?

Holy shit... Jou is a liar. He ate his pasta in less than 2 minutes. And it was a big huge ass bowl too.

"Uhm... Kaiba?"

I finish eating the food in my mouth before I reply.

"yeah?"

"When am I going home?"

"... Why don't you spend the night?"

"... Uhm, I gotta look after my dad, only god knows what he'll do if I don't keep an eye on him."

"I see."

Jou is a terrible liar... I understand that he doesn't want to sleep over here after all that.

"Yeah... it's getting late anyways, it's about 9:30 now, sorry it's been so short, but I really should."

"Of course. Let's go then."

We both start walking out towards the mansion, I stop him by grabbing him by the wrist and look at him in the eyes and pull him close. This has been on my mind almost all day...

"Tell me... Jou, I really am the one you love, right?

"Well... I... don't know... if I love you or not, it was misunderstood."

"Really?"

"Well... I, kinda have Honda now."

"What?!"

That fucking..... now it makes sense as to why he was in my business during lunch.

"Since when?" I continue

"Uhm... a while, but... he'll care for me back and--"

"No."

"... Kaiba?"

"Jou, I'm the only one who can have you."

"You're one possessive bastard, you know that?"

"No! Jou... I... I didn't take you seriously when you said you loved me. I didn't deserve you to say that. I didn't."

"Kaiba? you feelin' alright?"

"Jou... Look... prove it to me that you love me, and kiss me like you mean it, okay? I need to know for sure."

He has a look of shock and hesitation on his face... He can't even look at me. Did he really forget about me that fast for Honda?

"Just take me home."

..... I fucking feel like an ass now, I'd rather have one of my drivers give him a ride instead of taking him home. Now I know how he feels, rejection sucks. I fear rejection more than almost anything. I never should've fucking said anything, I want to fucking die now.

".... alright"

We get into my car again... no words like last time... only soft music...

Pull up to his apartment building... no good byes or anything, he closes the door and I drive off as fast as I can and go back home... this is all my fucking fault. It's amazing that I manage to make Jou and myself feel like shit in less than 48 hours.

And what the FUCK does he mean he's kinda with Honda?! If he's with Jou, there will be hell to pay. Jou is mine, not Honda's... I won't fucking stand for this. I won't. Honda will be sorry he ever got into this mess.

---------------------------

w0007, it was alright in my book.

I own my own copy of "Radiohead - Hail to the Thief" but it doesn't mean that I came up with it or anything.

And the Hulk too... yeah.

Reviews are awesome.


End file.
